Actuator systems for most firearms and other hand-actuated, similar devices traditionally have been substantially mechanical systems, relying on levers, cam surfaces, and springs set into motion by the squeezing of a trigger to activate a switch or initiate the operation of the device. For example, with most conventional firearms, the squeezing of the trigger releases a firing pin to strike and thus set off a primer charge such as for a round of ammunition. Being primarily mechanically based, such systems generally require close manufacturing tolerances and further inherently suffer from limitations in control of the actuation or operation of the device or other problems such as discontinuities in the trigger pull force. In addition, in most conventional mechanically activated firearms, there is often a shifting and/or an audible knock or click as the sear is disengaged from the firing pin to enable the firing pin to be moved into contact with the primer. Further, over time, the use and motion of such mechanical assemblies tends to cause wear on the mechanical parts that can result in further discontinuities in the operation of the trigger or actuator assembly. The fact that most mechanical triggers require considerable trigger engagement, trigger movement from the starting point to the point of activation, as well as the inherent inconsistencies and discontinuities can significantly affect the operation of the device, such as diminishing or otherwise affecting the accuracy of a firearm by causing the shooter to anticipate the shot and shift or move the firearm during the trigger pull.
Electrical and electro-mechanical actuator assemblies or mechanisms using electromagnets, solenoids and/or piezo-electric elements have been proposed, including for use in firearm trigger assemblies, wherein an electromechanical switch or other electric element is engaged by the movement of the trigger to cause the release of the firing pin for engagement and setting off of the round of ammunition. Such systems, however, still generally have a significant, mechanical component, as they typically still include a series of mechanical linkages and elements that move and engage an electronic switch for activation of the device. Thus, these electrically actuated systems can still suffer from the discontinuities and other problems inherent in mechanical actuator assemblies.
Therefore, it can be seen that a need exists for an actuator assembly with a reduced number or substantially no moving parts, and which thus substantially eliminates the problems inherent in most mechanical actuator assemblies.